Blackbug
by ShiroAkane
Summary: Avant de faire partie du duo héroïque préféré des parisiens, Ladybug est une jeune fille normale avec ses forces et ses faiblesse. Et comme tout être humain, quand on accumule trop de pression, on craque.


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Avant de commencer l'histoire, je voudrais m'excuser pour le titre un peu bateau. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très inspirée ce jour-là. J'ai écrit ce texte il y environ six mois alors que je sentais mon énergie vitale quitter mon corps, en cours de physique chimie. Pour les personnes qui sont encore au lycée, soyez plus fort que moi et ne suivez pas mon exemple. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans la nuit silencieuse, on peut entendre une jeune fille étouffer un sanglot. Il y a des moments où tout semble être contre nous et chacun exprime sa peine différemment.

La veille, Marinette avait encore subit les moqueries venant de Chloé. Ayant prit confiance en elle au début de l'année, la jeune fille avait maintenant pour habitude de ne pas se laisser faire. Or cette fois, elle ne put rien répliquer. En effet, Marinette s'était faite rejeter par Adrien. Elle ne l'avait pas mal prit et souhaitait avant tout le bonheur de son ami. Oui « ami » était le bon mot car c'est tout ce qu'elle était : juste une amie. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était d'exprimer ses sentiments. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prit en compte qu'elle était espionnée par une autre tête blonde et celle-ci ne s'était pas gênée pour le crier sur tous les toits. À la sortie des cours, elle avait attendu la « Boulangère » comme elle aimait l'appeler. Chloé avait fait en sorte de parler assez fort pour attirer un maximum d'élèves. C'est ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur Marinette. Elle aurait pu répondre qu'elle avait au moins eu le courage de parler en face. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortit. Chloé avait emprisonné Adrien dans ses bras et Marinette ne put le supporter. Elle s'en alla juste en baissant la tête. Elle se doutait des regards posés sur elle : ils exprimaient du mépris ou de la pitié. Elle ne voulait pas les croiser, juste les fuir.

Maintenant, dans son lit, avec le calme de la nuit pour l'accompagner, elle ne peut que se faire consoler par Tikki :

« Marinette, ne pleure pas. Tu as juste passé une mauvaise journée... Je suis sûre que tout le monde aura oublié cet incident.

-Si tu le dis, va falloir que je sois forte demain. »

Sur ces paroles, Marinette souhaita une bonne nuit à son kwami, la laissant quelque peu inquiète.

À peine avait-elle fermé les yeux que des cris la firent sursauter de son lit :

« Un akuma, c'est bien ma journée, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Aller Marinette, ça te changera peut être les idées !

-Peut être oui et j'aurai moins d'heures de sommeil aussi. »

Elle soupire et dit sans aucune conviction :

« Tikki, transformes-moi. »

Une fois le costume revêtit, Ladybug sauta de sa terrasse et se mit à courir sur les toits vers l'origine des cris. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une ombre filer dans la nuit et se poser à côté d'elle :

« Et bien mon Chaton, tu ne devrais pas être au lit à l'heure qu'il est ?

-Seulement si tu me bordes ma Lady. Disons que j'étais préoccupé et que j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. L'akuma m'a juste sorti de mes pensées.

-On a tout les deux des soucis à ce que je vois. » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle reprit : « Enfin bon, je veux rapidement régler cette histoire. Mon lit m'attend. » Enchaîna-t-elle en bayant.

Il lui répondit également en bayant : « Je te suis ma Lady ».

Fendants l'air, les deux héros s'élançaient à la recherche de l'akumatisé. Un être humain volant attira leur attention. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour parcourir les toits de Paris dans sa direction. À leur arrivée, ils constatèrent que c'était une fille de leur âge. Elle ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués et leur tournait le dos. Ladybug s'arma de son yoyo et l'attrapa en l'enroulant autour d'elle. La jeune fille fut tirée en arrière afin qu'elle soit attirée au sol. Chat Noir se tint prêt à l'immobiliser. Seulement, une fois au sol, l'akumatisée tira sur la corde ce qui déstabilisa Ladybug.

Privée de l'usage de ses bras, l'akumatisée profita de son hésitation et riposta en lui mettant un coup de tête suivi d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Chat Noir, inquiet, se précipita sur sa partenaire pour vérifier son état. Elle saignait du nez mais le rassura en disant que ce n'était rien. Elle se releva et les deux restèrent à une distance raisonnable d'elle. Chat Noir adressa la parole à l'akumatisée pour laisser le temps à Ladybug de réfléchir à un plan :

« Et les présentations alors ? On n'a pas le droit de connaître ton joli petit non ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de malice et de colère.

Elle répliqua d'un air totalement détaché :

« Ça vous intéresse vraiment ?

-Euh, et bien…

-Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Cauchemar. Pas très original comme nom, comme mes pouvoirs d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle avec un soupir.

Chat Noir lui répond en grimaçant :

« Pas très original mais au moins tu sais te battre.

-Très flatteur de la part du héros de Paris, mais tu ne détourneras pas mon attention aussi facilement. Je sais que tu sers d'appât pour laisser Ladybug trouver une ouverture. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

-C'est bien dommage, je voulais en finir rapidement. J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon lit, fanfaronna-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'envoyer rejoindre le pays des rêves, ou des cauchemars plutôt.

-Haha, c'est hilarant ! Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller dormir. Et quitte à choisir, je préfère que ça soit ma Lady.

-J'insiste, mais avant ça je suppose que tu connais le refrain. Je veux vos miraculous.

-C'est fou, on dirait que tu es consciente d'être sous l'emprise du Papillon, dit-il choqué.

-À moitié je dirais. Je crois que ça me défoule mais en même temps, je me sens coupable de causer autant de dégâts.

-Arrête dans ce cas.

-Non, je me sens tellement bien maintenant. »

Elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre cette conversation et chargea sur lui. Ils faisaient jeu égal au corps à corps. Des coups échangés, des esquives et des parades, tout y passait pour mettre l'adversaire à terre. Ladybug s'était faite discrète pour pouvoir observer l'akumatisée. Malgré la rapidité des mouvements, elle put apercevoir un morceau de papier sans doute coincé dans la manche de la jeune fille qu'elle remit vite à l'intérieur. Ladybug sortit de sa cachette pour lancer une attaque dans le dos. Pas très fair-play certes, mais ses heures de sommeil étaient en jeu. Au moment où elle allait lui porter un coup, Cauchemar lui lança Chat Noir, les faisant rouler sur la terrasse d'un toit. Les deux se relevèrent mais l'adversaire fonça sur eux, sauta, fit une vrille et passa dans le dos de Ladybug. Avant de retomber sur le sol, Cauchemar posa ses mains sur les tempes de l'héroïne. Cette dernière s'écroula soudain et l'akumatisée la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle envoya valser Chat Noir d'un coup de pied dans le ventre puis s'éloigna vers une cheminée où elle cacha Ladybug. Elle lui retira ses boucles d'oreilles :

« Une fille de mon âge…, murmura-t-elle.

-Ngh…

-Rien de personnel mais je te souhaite de beaux rêves. »

Elle sortit de la cachette et se retrouva devant un Chat Noir blême :

« À ton tour maintenant.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Ladybug est une simple civile maintenant, explique-t-elle en lui montrant le miraculous.

-Alors… ?

-Je ne la connais pas, lui dit-t-elle en rangeant les boucles d'oreilles. Elle est plutôt jolie, je l'envie un peu.

-Évidemment, c'est ma Lady. Mais ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tu saches à quoi elle ressemble et moi pas.

-Comme c'est dommage.

-Tu crois que si je te tape suffisamment fort sur la tête tu oublieras ?

-Essaie un peu pour voir. »

Encore une fois, Cauchemar tenta de remettre discrètement le morceau de papier dans sa manche. La première fois, Chat Noir n'y avait pas prêté attention mais là, il distingua clairement son geste. Du coin de l'œil, il avait déjà repérer un pot de fleur. Sa réflexion s'arrêta là car Cauchemar reprit ses attaques.

Le combat s'intensifiait et les coups de Chat Noir se firent de plus en plus précis. Il devait en finir rapidement et sauver sa Lady. Cauchemar tenta de lui porter un coup à la tête, elle essayait de le rendre inapte au combat. Chat Noir esquiva de justesse et attrapa son bras. Il la balança par dessus lui et l'immobilisa. Il sortit le morceau de papier de sa manche et cria :

« Cataclysme ! »

Le papier se désagrégea et un papillon blanc en sortit. Il récupéra rapidement le pot de fleur qu'il vida. Il s'aida de son bâton télescopique pour le rattraper et l'emprisonna entre le pot et le sol. Il alla retrouver la jeune fille complètement perdue et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Elle acquiesça. Il lui reprit le miraculous, lui adressa un sourire rassurant et couru rejoindre sa Lady. Sa main dépassait du côté de la cheminée. Heureusement, ça lui évitera de découvrir son identité. Il savait à quel point ça lui tenait à cœur. Il s'accroupit, lui prit la main et lui demande d'un air inquiet :

« Ma Lady, réponds-moi. »

Il l'entendit gémir.

-« Réveilles-toi, c'est fini maintenant, continua-t-il soulagé.

-Chat Noir ? » demanda-t-elle tout en se relevant. Elle commença à paniquer et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est l'akumatisée ?

-Elle est là et elle a retrouvé ses esprits.

-Ouf très bien, je peux toujours compter sur toi Chaton.

Elle se regarda et recommenca à paniquer :

« Attends, où est ma combinaison ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes boucles d'oreilles sont là, je te les dépose.

-Merci Chat Noir, je suis…

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé ! »

Une jeune fille se rapprocha des deux héros en étant toute gênée :

« Mais non voyons, c'est notre boulot !

-Mais et vos heures de sommeil ?

-C'est un sacrifice à faire. Ma Lady est-ce que tu peux te transformer ? Il y a un akuma qui n'attend que d'être purifié.

-Oui, Tikki doit juste manger.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai toujours des cookies avec moi.

-T'as de la chance, Plagg ne mange que du camembert. Je te dis pas l'odeur.

-Hahaha ! Pauvre Chaton ! »

La jeune fille intervint :

« Hum Ladybug, Chat Noir, merci de m'avoir sauvée.

-Pour le coup, c'est plutôt Chat Noir qu'il faut remercier. Moi j'étais assommée.

-Merci Chat Noir, ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas… »

Elle hésita puis abandonna. Chat Noir la pousse à continuer. Elle finit par lâcher :

« Si je n'avais pas dit à un garçon de ma classe que je l'aimais. »

Les deux héros, surpris, dirent en même temps :

« Hein ? »

La jeune fille finit par tout raconter dans les grandes lignes :

« J'avais laissé une lettre dans son casier mais une peste l'a vue et en a profité pour se moquer de moi devant tout le monde. Ça fait cinq jours que ça s'est produit et depuis j'en fais des cauchemars.

-Mais quelle … ! »

Ladybug se stoppa pour ne pas être insultante et vulgaire puis réalisa quelque chose :

«Attends une minute, ça fait cinq jours que tu endures ça ?

-Eh bien oui… Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens du bien être que j'ai ressenti quand je détruisais tout. » dit-elle encore plus gênée. Tout à coup, elle s'exclama :

« Je me souviens de tout !

-Tu étais à moitié consciente d'être akumatisée.» dit Chat Noir

« Oui. » Après un petit silence, elle reprit : « Et… je me souviens de la voix de celui qui me contrôlait.

-Comment ?! s'exclamèrent Ladybug et Chat Noir.

-Quand il me donnait ses ordres, sa voix était dure et froide, et quand il s'énervait, elle était tellement puissante que je ne pouvais qu'obéir.

Ladybug intervint :

-Tikki a fini de manger, j'arrive.

-Hummm, à mon avis, son pouvoir rend sa voix sensible à ses victimes et donc il lui a été plus facile de te manipuler.

-Certainement, je ne peux pas vous donnez plus d'informations. Je ne sais pas vraiment la décrire, il faut le ressentir. c'était assez unique comme expérience.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on finira par le trouver. N'est-ce pas ma Lady ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu prends la chose un peu à la légère Chaton.» Chat Noir avait dit ça avec un sourire qui semblait trop insouciant aux yeux de Ladybug. Elle soupira tout en revenant. Chat Noir continue de sourire :

«Mais non ma Lady.

-Mouais si tu le dit. »

Son ton est dubitatif. Son regard se porta sur la jeune fille et elle l'observa avec un sourire :

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable tu sais. Ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer.

-Et bien… ça ne serait pas arriver si je n'avais rien dit.

-N'importe quoi ! Comme si on n'avait pas le droit de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ! »

Elle mit sa main devant la bouche, signe qu'elle en avait trop dit. Chat Noir s'interrogea :

« Ma Lady ?

Ladybug tente de changer de sujet :

-Regarde Chaton, il te reste un coussinet.

-Oh mon dieu oui ! J'y vais ma Lady, tu l'as ramèneras !

-Pas de soucis Chaton, rentres bien. »

Il s'en va laissant les deux filles seules.

« Bon, et si on discutait un peu toutes les deux. » Dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« De quoi ?

-Du pourquoi tu as été akumatisée.

-C'est que… c'est personnel.

-Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien et à moi aussi.

-À toi aussi ?

-Moi aussi je vis une peine de cœur. Je me suis faite rejeter pas plus tard que ce matin et humilier cette après-midi.

-Oh ! La jeune fille afficha une mine surprise.

-Alors parlons-en d'accord ? »

Lady bug invita sa compagne à s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit, les pieds dans le vide. Un silence s'installa avant qu'une grande discussion entre cœurs brisés ne démarra.

-Ok. Alors par où commencer ?

-Prends ton temps, ça ne doit pas être facile à raconter à une inconnue. » Ladybug faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Comme je l'avais dit tout à l'heure, j'ai écrit une lettre parce que je savais que je n'arriverais pas à lui dire en face. Dans ma classe, il y a une fille qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde et qui a trouvé ma lettre. Elle en a fait des photocopies et les a distribuées dans toute l'école.

-Quelle sale ! Hugh ! se retint-elle.

-Hahaha !

-Mais ce n'est pas drôle !

-C'est toi qui me fait rire ! Je ne te voyais pas comme ça.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? dit-elle faussement vexée.

-Parce que je ne te vois que comme une super héroïne.

-Pourtant je reste une fille normale.

-Une fille normale qui sauve Paris tout les jours, dit-elle avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Non mais sérieusement, je suis un cas désespérée en réalité.

-J'ai du mal à le croire.

-Et pourtant, je me casse la figure tous les jours dans l'escalier.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas quand tu es transformée.

-Ahhh je te jure, dit-elle en soupirant. Ne dis pas à Chat Noir que je te raconte tout ça. Il serait capable de me faire une crise de jalousie.

-Je ne dirai rien, dit-elle en riant.

-Breeef, tout ça pour dire que moi aussi j'ai dit ce que je ressentais au garçon que j'aime mais une peste nous a espionné et elle m'a attendu à la sortie pour le crier de partout.

-On n'a pas de chance toute les deux.

-Ah ça non… soupira encore une fois Ladybug.

-Et pourtant, tu es l'héroïne de la chance il me semble, souri-t-elle.

-Ironique n'est-ce pas ? dit la coccinelle relativement perplexe »

Un silence apaisant s'installa puis après quelques isntants la jeune fille décida de le briser :

« T'as raison, je me sens un peu mieux maintenant.

-Moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je me confie comme ça depuis que je suis Ladybug.

-Ça doit être dur de garder une identité secrète, de n'en parler à personne, de toujours se trouver des excuses… Tu sois te sentir bien seule…

-J'ai des amis mais pour les protéger eux et mes proches, je ne sois rien dire. Alors, oui c'est le cas…

-Vous vous êtes dévoilé votre identité avec Chat Noir ?

-Non. Comment expliquer ça… nous n'avons pas le droit de le faire. Comme je te l'ai dis c'est pour nous protéger l'un l'autre.

-Ah bon ? C'est vraiment dommage. Tu as pensé à ce que ça pourrait t'apporter ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Imagine, vous pourriez apprendre à vous connaître, en savoir plus sur l'autre, vous faire encore plus confiance. Ça améliorera votre travail d'équipe et tu auras quelqu'un à qui parler comme tu le fais avec moi maintenant.

-Sans doute mais…

-Même s'il y a un risque, ça peut être bénéfique pour vous deux..

-J'y réfléchirais. Tu sais que sans le vouloir, tu aides Chat Noir là.

-Ah bon ?

-Il veut vraiment savoir qui je suis sous le masque.

-Amoureux ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Je n'en sais rien, il a plutôt l'air de s'amuser à flirter avec moi. Il ne fait pas le prendre au sérieux. Je pense qu'il joue un rôle simplement pour s'évader un peu. Un peu comme moi je pense. S'il me découvrait sans les masque, ça lui ferait un choque.

-Hihi, moi je sais euh !

-Quoi ?! Paniqua-t-elle.

-Je te rappelle que tu t'es dé-transformée à cause de moi.

-Ah oui, continua-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît…

-Je sais, je ne dirais rien. De toute façon, si je te croise dans la rue, je ne suis même pas sûre de te reconnaître.

-Ah…

-Tu es une fille normale, comme moi quoi. Enfin, je ne te connais pas personnellement alors je ne peux pas vraiment juger.

-Je vois…

-Ne le prends pas mal Ladybug. Tu sais, je me sens plus proche de toi maintenant. C'est… plaisant.

-Si tu le dis…

-Il n'y pas de mal à être banale tu sais, dit-elle tout en lui prenant les mains.

-C'est que… hésita-elle.

-Oui ?

-Je me sens tellement insignifiante quand je n'ai pas ce masque. Les gens ne s'intéressent qu'à Ladybug et moi, je suis juste transparente.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça voudrait dire que personne ne te regarde et que tu n'as pas d'amis. Est-ce vraiment le cas ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Alors non, tu n'es pas transparente. »

Les yeux de Ladybug commencèrent à briller, des larmes se forment au coin de ceux-ci et elle se mise à pleurer. La jeune fille la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Le garçon que j'aime ne me voit pas comme je le voudrais, je ne suis juste qu'une amie à ses yeux.

-Il est bête c'est tout. Montre lui que tu es une fille qui en vaut la peine sans le masque.

-Mais je suis tellement maladroite, tête en l'air et je suis incapable d'aligner trois mots quand je lui parle.

-Et alors ? Si tu penses vraiment que ce sont des défauts, fais en ta force. Si tu commence par t'accepter alors il finira par t'aimer pour ce que tu es. Ne vois pas que le côté négatif des choses. »

Elle pleura plus fort et se laissa d'autant plus aller dans l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle se leva pour effacer la trace de leur combat :

« Attends Ladybug.

-Oui ?

-Je m'appelle Carla. Si jamais tu as encore envie de parler et que ça fait beaucoup à garder pour toi, pense à moi. Et n'oublies pas Chat Noir. »

Ladybug la regarda deux secondes puis s'avança pour l'emprisonner à son tour dans ses bras :

« Merci Carla.

-De rien, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après que vous m'ayez sauvée, dit-elle en rendant l'étreinte de Ladybug.

-Après que Chat Noir t'aies sauvée tu veux dire. Je te rappelle que j'étais incosciente, ria-t-elle.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, ria-t-elle à son tour.

Ladybug la relâcha et invoqua son pouvoir, le Lucky Charm. Le sort avait décidé de lui donner un cœur en plastique brisée qui apparut et atterrit dans ses mains. Sa vision spéciale ne lui indiquait que cet objet. Elle eut un regard complice avec sa nouvelle confidente. C'est alors qu'elle réunit les deux parties et le lança en l'air tout en criant sa fameuse formule « Miraculous Ladybug !». Carla put alors assister à toute la magie qu'offrait le pouvoir de la Coccinelle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Une feuille apparut dans ses mains. Elle constata que c'était la lettre qu'elle avait écrite.

« Bon j'ai moins de cinq minutes pour te ramener et rentrer chez moi. Accroche-toi bien !

-Ouais ! »

Ladybug décolla avec Clara dans les bras. Elle lui indiqua un immeuble près du Louvre et l'héroïne la déposa par la fenêtre où des parents inquiets attendaient le retour de leur fille. Elle les salua, leur souhaita une bonne et courte nuit lorsque Carla l'arrêta :

« Attends, tient des cookies au cas où tu te dé-transformes.

-Merci Carla.

-Et n'oublie pas de venir me parler si ça ne va pas.

-Promis, aller bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi Ladybug.

-Encore merci Ladybug. »

Ladybug s'élança et parcouru pour la dernière fois de cette longue nuit les toits de Paris. Une fois chez elle, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre et regarda son réveil, quatre heures dix-sept. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par sa mère visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Elle lui criait de se lever et qu'elle en avait assez des ses retards et de ses absences injustifiées. Cela avait totalement occulté sa discussion avec Carla et elle se rendit au collège complètement abattue. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'établissement scolaire, elle put apercevoir quelques regards insistant sur elle mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, elle était suffisamment en retard comme ça. Elle entra in extremis dans la classe et s'installa à côté d'Alya comme toujours. Mademoiselle Bustier, professeure de français, commença son cours en rendant des copies. Elle s'arrêta devant Marinette pour lui rendre la sienne :

« Marinette, en ce moment ton travail n'est pas assez régulier et tes résultats : assez décevants.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir à la fin de l'heure. En plus tu as n'as pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine.

-D'accord.

-Tout le monde sait pourquoi elle a une tête aussi affreuse. Enfin, plus affreuse que d'habitude ! s'exclama une voix stridente.

-Chloé, tu ne peux pas te taire ! s'exclama Adrien.

-Mais ce n'est que la vérité, je ne fais aucun mal Adrichou, dit-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

-Ne joue pas à la plus stupide avec moi Chloé !

-Ça suffit ! Intervint Mademoiselle Bustier, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais si cela concerne Marinette, je réglerai le problème avec elle. C'est bien compris ? »

Les deux élèves se tairent mais Marinette avait chuchoté un semblant de « pourquoi moi ? » pour elle même. L'ensemble de la classe oublia rapidement cet incident et la fin de l'heure approcha. La salle se vida et l'élève convoquée se rapprocha du bureau du professeur :

« Alors, que t'arrive-t-il Marinette ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

-Rien d'important, répondit-elle machinalement.

-Moi je n'en serai pas si sûre.

-Je vous assure que si.

-Tu sais que les professeurs sont là si tu as besoin d'aide, que ça soit au niveau des devoirs ou d'autres problèmes.

-Oui je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mademoiselle.

-Tu en es certaine ?

-Oui, oui.

-Bon je n'insiste pas cette fois mais si je vois que ça persiste, j'aimerais que tu t'ouvres à moi cette fois.

-Si vous voulez.

-Bien tu peux aller à ton prochain cours. Je vais te faire un mot pour que tu puisses entrer sans problème.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement. »

Mademoiselle Bustier lui fit un mot pour l'excuser auprès de son prochain professeur et la laissa quitter la salle. Elle entendit un faible « C'est pas comme si vous pouviez comprendre.» mais n'étant pas sûr, elle préféra laissa ça sur le compte de son imagination. Marinette arriva alors que ses camarades s'étaient tous installés, le cours venait à peine de commencer. Le regard inquiet d'Adrien ne lui échappa pas mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur et lui donna le mot. Chloé chuchota alors sans la moindre discrétion « Elle est assez bête pour confondre prof et psychologue ! » Adrien lui lança un regard noir lui demandant clairement de se calmer. Le professeur demanda le silence et dit à Marinette d'aller s'asseoir. Cette dernière, à sa table, avait la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Et pour cause tous ses camarades s'inquiétaient pour elle. Celle-ci leur en était reconnaissante mais là seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on l'oublie. La récréation de dix heures arriva, Alya resta avec sa meilleure amie pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne lui parla pas d'Adrien et de ses plans pour conquérir le cœur du bel Apollon mais du Ladyblog. Elle pensait que ça lui changerait les idées, c'était le cas mais pas en mieux malheureusement. Le blog était parfois une source de stresse pour Marinette, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait certaines théories sur son identité. Heureusement que les personnes citées n'avaient eues aucun lien avec elle jusqu'à présent. Cependant, elle paniqua bien plus lorsqu'Alya lui annonça qu'elle avait créée un espace dédié à ces dites théories et que cela avait drastiquement augmenté le nombre de visiteur de son blog. Nino et son meilleur pote s'étaient rapprochés des deux filles car ce dernier était curieux d'en savoir plus sur la nouveauté du Ladyblog. Alya lui expliqua tout et lui exposa certaines de ses théories ainsi que le plus pertinentes qu'elle avait retenues sur son blog. Adrien écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, Marinette baissait les yeux avec une légère crainte dans le regard et Nino lui envoyait des signaux mentaux pour essayer de la calmer. Il pensait que c'était à cause d'Adrien mais il était loin de penser qu'il y avait bien plus que ça dans sa tête. Marinette allait prétexter un passage aux toilettes pour prendre du recul sur sa confession et le Ladyblog quand Alya lâcha une bombe :

« Tu sais Adrien, j'ai l'impression que tu ressemble à Chat Noir. »

Celui-ci afficha une mine légèrement choquée. Marinette releva la tête et y décela dans son regard la même crainte mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Alya sortit alors son téléphone pour lui montrer des photos :

« Regarde, j'avais déjà fait des montage. Et puis sur le tournage de Clara Rossignol, on aurait dit que le costume t'aller comme un gant. »

Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent pour voir l'écran. En effet, le costume avait l'air d'être fait pour lui et on pouvait facilement le confondre avec le héros de Paris. Le principal concerné se défendit alors :

« Alya, avec toutes les activités que j'ai, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de sauver Paris, ria-t-il.

-C'est vrai c'est pour ça que je suis coincée concernant ton cas, ria-t-elle également.

-Et du coup, tu as posté cette théorie sur moi au final ?

-Non, tu es suffisamment célèbre comme ça. Je ne vais pas en rajouter.

-C'est gentil de penser à moi, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Pas de soucis, fit-elle de même. »

Elle décida d'aborder le cas Ladybug :

« Pour Ladybug par contre, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je n'ai aucune piste.

-Ah bon, vraiment ? demanda Adrien soudain curieux.

-Ouais vraiment, à part le fait que c'est potentiellement une collégienne comme nous. Et elle est sûrement dans notre école puisque qu'elle avait fait tomber le même manuel scolaire que le nôtre lors d'une de ses missions.

-Et ça ne réduit pas ton champ de recherche ? se moqua Adrien.

-Si mais aucune fille de l'école ne correspond physiquement à Ladybug, à part peut-être Marinette puisque vous deviez tourner ensemble pour le clip de Clara.

-Maladroite comme je suis, impossible, dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

-Je te rappelle aussi que tu as pensé à un moment que Chloé était Ladybug, intervint Nino.

-Pitié ne me rappelle pas cet échec.

-Je m'en souviens, Nino m'avait raconté, se moqua encore plus Adrien.

-Eh oh ! L'erreur est humaine !

-Mais à ce point ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. »

Chloé choisit ce moment pour s'inviter à la fête :

« Évidemment que j'aurais pu être Ladybug, c'est tellement évident.

-Chloé, quand j'appellerai « petite peste blonde » tu pourras ouvrir ta bouche, lui rétorqua Alya.

-Toi la journaliste du dimanche, on ne t'a pas sonné. Et puis tu as vu ma prestation pendant le tournage du clip, puisque tu étais là. Tu ne peux pas nier que j'étais Ladybug.

-Misère, heureusement que tu n'es qu'une copie dans ce cas.

-Tu es juste jalouse de ne pas pouvoir en faire de même, c'est tout.

-Il n'empêche qu'avant toi, c'était Marinette qui devait avoir le rôle !

-Oh pitié ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux que moi ?

-On lui demandait de reproduire une chorégraphie et en plus, elle ressemble bien plus à Ladybug au naturelle que toi avec ta perruque.

-Ma perruque était parfaite ! Normal, puisque je l'ai payé une fortune. Et puis, même si la chorégraphie était simple, je suis certaine qu'elle l'aurait gâchée, cruche comme elle est. Maricruchette, hahaha, j'ai fait un jeu de mot, finit-elle fière d'elle-même. »

La sonnerie retentit et Chloé s'en alla contente d'avoir un peu plus enfoncé Marinette. Celle-ci soupira alors :

« Même les jeux de mots de Chat Noir sont plus drôle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda Adrien.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Aller Marinette, ne te laisse pas abattre, encouragea Alya en lui passant un bras sur l'épaule.

-Je ne me laisse pas abattre. Avec elle, faut juste la laisser cracher son venin et elle se lassera toute seule.

-Eh Marinette, où est passée la fille qui avait arrêtée de se laisser faire au début de l'année ? Elle est où celle qui s'était proposée pour être déléguée à la place de la duchesse ? intervint Nino.

-Je ne sais pas, laissez-moi un peu seule s'il-vous-plaît. »

Ses trois amis se regardèrent, tristes de pouvoir rien faire pour la réconforter. Ils allèrent à leur prochain cours, celui d'arts plastiques. Sur le chemin, Adrien entendit des médisances à l'égard de Marinette : « Elle joue la victime pour se rapprochait de lui… Elle n'a aucune chance cette miss maladroite… A quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait ? … Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble ». Ils entendaient tout, plus particulièrement Marinette et Adrien. Ce dernier fut surpris d'entendre sa camarade chuchoter pour elle-même : «C'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant. » ce qui le rendit vraiment triste. Les filles voulant sortir avec l'héritier Agreste étaient légions et dès qu'une se rapprochait de lui et tentait sa chance, les autres n'avaient aucun scrupule à la démolir mentalement et psychologiquement. Les filles pouvaient être effrayantes parfois. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle et s'installèrent. Ils pensaient que cela aiderait Marinette à aller mieux mais ils se trompaient : le thème de la séance était « Que ressentez-vous à l'instant ? ». Celui-ci était vague et laissait beaucoup de liberté aux élèves mais cela signifiait aussi beaucoup de temps pour trouver un sujet. Tandis que d'autres cherchaient, certains avaient déjà trouvé : Nathaniel allait exprimer son admiration pour la dernière exposition sur les superhéros qu'il avait vu, Max, sa passion pour l'amélioration des capacités de Markov, Rose pensait faire du scrapbooking… Pour Chloé, rien ne changeait : elle ordonna à Sabrina de faire un collage de selfie de sa propre personne… Marinette aussi avait son idée en tête mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle ne dessina pas une tenue mais un personnage qui reflétait ses pensées négatives : peur, angoisse et crainte. Ce personnage était recroquevillé sur lui-même, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et des commentaires venaient de toutes parts sur la feuille. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'elle avait glissée certaines pensées cachées, écrites à l'encre sympathique, qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre : « Tu n'es pas à la hauteur !», « Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir jouer ce rôle ?», « Quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû être choisi… », « Tu n'es pas faite pour ça.». La fin de l'heure arriva, onze heures sonnaient et les élèves rendirent leur production. Ils se dirigèrent devant la salle suivante et peu de temps après, ils apprirent que leur professeur était absent. Ils décidèrent alors de tous sortir du collège pour aller se promener, à l'exception de Chloé qui rentrait chez elle accompagnée de Sabrina. Adrien et Nino proposèrent à Marinette et Alya d'aller se balader. Alya accepta… Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Marinette :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, allez-y sans moi.

-Aller Marinette ! On le voit que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Une promenade entre ami te changera les idées ! s'exclama Alya.

-Non, je ne veux pas vous imposer ma mauvaise humeur. Je vous laisse. » dit-elle en s'en allant.

Elle ne leurs laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se dirigeait déjà chez elle.

Arrivée, elle monta directement dans sa chambre après avoir rapidement salué ses parents. Elle donna un cookie à Tikki et réfléchit sur le cas du Papillon avec cette dernière :

« Dis-moi Tikki, je te pose la question au cas où mais tu n'aurais pas des indices sur l'identité du Papillon ?

-Non Marinette, je t'en aurais déjà parlé sinon.

-Je vois.

-Tu suggères quelque chose pour la découvrir ?

-Non, il ne se montre jamais alors je n'ai aucune piste… Il faut le forcer à sortir de sa cachette.

-Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il a un pouvoir de persuasion sur les victimes.

-Et qu'il nourrit son pouvoir de sentiments négatifs.

-C'est vrai… »

Un silence s'installa, les deux cogitèrent un peu sur la question quand Marinette repris la parole :

« Dis moi Tikki, comment est-ce que le miraculous du Papillon est tombé entre les mains de celui que l'on connait maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait poser la question au Grand Gardien.

-Hum, est-ce que ce miraculous a toujours été malfaisant ? Je veux dire, vous avez toujours été en confrontation ?

-Non, pas du tout. Bien avant ça, Noroo était utilisé pour faire le bien autour de lui.

-J'ai un peu du mal à le croire vu comment le Papillon s'en sert à l'heure actuelle.

-Crois-moi, insuffler des pouvoirs à une personne ne sert pas qu'à semer la terreur.

-Sans doute, il y a toujours une bonne et une mauvaise manière d'utiliser chaque chose dans ce monde j'imagine.

-Exactement, prend l'exemple d'un stylo. C'est un objet banal dont tu te sers tous les jours pour écrire. Mais entre de mauvaises mains, il pourrait devenir une arme qui pourrait blesser les autres.

-Oui je vois, ça ne doit pas être très agréable d'être planté par un stylo, dit-elle avec dégoût.

-C'est la même chose pour les miraculous, l'important n'est pas le pouvoir qu'ils te confèrent mais la manière dont tu les utilises.

-C'est un peu comme le Ying et le Yang ?

-En quelque sorte, il y a toujours une part de bien dans le mal. Tout est composé de nuances de gris si tu veux.

-Je vois et est-ce que c'est pareil pour Chat Noir et moi ?

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tikki qui appréciait la tournure de la discussion.

-Est-ce qu'à notre manière, nous sommes une sorte de Ying et de Yang ?

-Les miraculous du Chat et de la Coccinelle ont vu le jour pour cette raison. Ils sont complémentaires et destinés à partager un lien indestructible.

-Tu veux dire qu'on est obligé de tomber amoureux ?

-Non, il est déjà arrivé que les porteurs soient simplement restés amis. En revanche cela ne changeait rien à leur complicité et leur travail d'équipe.

-Ça veut dire que Chat Noir et moi…

-Vous suivrez sans aucun doute cette voie. Il faut simplement que vous y alliez à votre rythme.

-Mais et notre identité ?

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'on ne devait se révéler sous aucun prétexte.

-C'est vrai mais je n'aurais pas dû être aussi catégorique. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien pour ne pas compromettre votre sécurité.

-Je ne comprends pas bien, rétorqua Marinette perdue.

-Et bien, on ne sait rien du Papillon : on ne connaît ni son identité, ni ses alliés, ni son but. Alors imagine si n'importe qui savait qui tu es. À partir de là, le Papillon pourrait lui aussi avoir accès à cette information pour t'atteindre et atteindre Chat Noir par la même occasion.

-Effectivement, ça serait problématique, approuva-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça que pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à savoir qui est Chat Noir.

-D'accord…

-Mais rien ne t'empêche d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Comme ses passions par exemple ou sa personnalité en dehors de son rôle de héros.

-Tikki, je vois où tu veux en venir mais j'aime Adrien du plus profond de mon cœur, même s'il m'a repoussée.

-Je ne te parle pas de tomber amoureuse, juste d'apprendre à le connaître. »

Marinette ne put rien répondre à ça et Tikki poursuivi :

« Je t'avoue que je ne vois pas ce que Chat Noir a de moins qu'Adrien.

-Et bien Chat Noir est !... »

Là encore, Marinette n'avait rien à répondre et Tikki essaya de l'aider un peu :

« Chat Noir est… ?

-Il est…

-Tu es sûre d'avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher ? »

Marinette cogita sur cette dernière phrase : « Quelque chose à lui reprocher ? Pas vraiment à vrai dire. J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui et c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Jamais il ne m'a laissée tomber et même s'il était parfois en retard, il a toujours répondu présent.» Elle continua d'y réfléchir pour au final ne lui trouver que des qualités. Les défauts étaient plutôt taquins, comme le fait qu'elle le trouvait un peu trop fanfaron mais ça avait un certain charme :

« Tu crois qu'il flirt avec toutes les parisiennes ?

-Chat Noir ? Ça m'étonnerait, se moque Tikki.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-Il me semble que quand tu réponds à ses tentatives parfois, il ne s'y attend pas forcément et devient un gentil petit chaton.

-Peut-être, soupira-t-elle. Enfin bon bref ! On doit revenir sur le cas du Papillon !

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? »

Marinette réfléchit un peu et exposa son idée :

« Et si je servais d'appât ?

-Hein ? S'interrogea Tikki stupéfaite.

-Réfléchis, quand le Hibou a eu les faux miraculous. Il les a envoyés au Papillon. Si on remontait cette piste, on aurait peut-être plus de chance d'en savoir plus sur lui. On peut essayer ça sur le prochain akumatisé.

-Marinette, tu dois d'abord en parler avec Chat Noir et le Grand Gardien. Il vaut mieux ne pas foncer tête baissée dans un plan aussi risqué. Qui sait ce que tu découvriras sur lui.

-C'est vrai… Mais je suis tellement pressée d'en finir avec lui, se plaignit-elle.

-Pour découvrir qui se cache sous le masque de Chat Noir ? taquina Tikki.

-Non ! Enfin je suis curieuse mais ce n'est pas ma priorité, répondit-elle embarrassée.

-Hihi, je sais. Je t'embête juste.

-Marinette ! Viens manger, c'est prêt !

-J'arrive ! Aller Tikki, on descend. »

Marinette mangea son repas en silence, elle ne voulait pas trop confronter ses parents. Elle sortit de table et prépara ses affaires de l'après-midi. Elle discuta avec Tikki jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive partir pour retourner à l'école. Une fois sur place, elle put encore se rendre compte que certaines filles la fixaient, probablement des grandes fans d'Adrien qui n'ont pas appréciées les derniers évènements. Elle traversa le hall très rapidement et jeta un œil à sa bourse qui été entre ouverte : Tikki lui envoyait des regards de soutient. Elle sourit tristement et se rendit en classe. La moitié seulement était arrivée, il restait quelques minutes avant le début des cours. Parmi les quelques personnes présentes, figuraient Chloé et Sabrina. Assise à sa place, la fille du maire décida de continuer ses piques incessantes :

« C'est bizarre que tu sois à l'heure pour une fois, même la journaliste du dimanche n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a honte de toi maintenant ? Ou alors tu as pressé le pas parce que c'est toi qui avais honte qu'on te regarde. Remarque, c'est normal. Tu as vraiment cru qu'Adrien sortirait avec toi ?

-Chloé, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire ce que je ressentais et je ne me cache pas derrière une pseudo-amitié pour lui faire des câlins et des bisous baveux contrairement à certaines.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de parler de moi là ? Adrien et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre alors ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde.

-Chloé, intervint Alix, on dit que l'amour est aveugle mais là, on parle de ton obsession. Je suis sûre qu'il préférerait être assommé de devoirs plutôt que tu pollues son espace vitale.

-Toi, on ne t'a pas sonnée ! rétorqua-t-elle dédaigneusement.

-Pour une fois Chloé fais-toi discrète s'il-te-plaît, intervint Adrien. »

Ce dernier avait passé la porte avec Alya et Nino à ses talons. Il avait entendu la dispute entre Chloé et Marinette. Il comptait les interrompre mais s'était retenu quand il avait entendu la réponse de cette dernière et en était plutôt fière. Elle ne se laissait pas totalement faire et c'était un bon point. Même s'il aimait sa tendre Lady, au fond de lui et même s'il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, il appréciait sa gentille camarade. Lorsqu'il entendit son amie d'enfance continuer ses attaques inutiles, il décida d'intervenir et de la remettre un peu à sa place :

« Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Marinette et moi ne regarde que nous. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler et le reste de l'école non plus.

-Adrichou, je ne faisais que lui rappeler ce qu'elle est, dit-elle avec un semblant d'innocente.

-Et elle est ?

-Une pauvre fille qui n'a aucune chance avec quelqu'un d'aussi génial que toi !

-Je ne sais pas si je suis si génial que ça. En tout cas, elle a bien plus de chances que certaines qui s'acharnent sur une personne dès qu'elle se sent en danger. »

La discussion ne put être poursuivie car le professeur venait d'arriver. Chloé s'assit, totalement interloquée par ce qu'Adrien venait de lui dire et celui-ci jeta un œil à sa camarade installée derrière lui. Elle détourna le regard vers son sac pour sortir ses affaires et il remarqua une nuance rose sur ses joues. Cela le fit sourire et il culpabilisait un peu moins. Les heures passaient et la récréation de l'après-midi arriva. Marinette prétexta avoir quelque chose à demander à un professeur et dit à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre. Au final, elle avait passé la pause toute seule, cachée dans un couloir peu fréquenté, à dessiner. Ne trouvant pas l'inspiration, elle se tourna vers Tikki pour reparler d'un plan afin de découvrir qui se cache derrière le Papillon :

« Je ne vois rien d'autre que ça Tikki, même si c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

-Il faut que tu contactes Maître Fu en premier et seulement après, tu en parleras à Chat Noir.

-Mieux vaut avoir l'avis du Gardien en premier ? Mais on passe notre temps à attendre ses attaques. C'est à nous d'attaquer maintenant.

\- Je le sais bien mais ne confonds pas attaque et précipitation. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est d'attendre et d'en discuter calmement avec Maître Fu.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle avec résignation.

Marinette semblait réfléchir et Tikki attendit patiemment ce qu'elle avait à dire :

« Comment crois-tu que ça marche entre une victime et le Papillon ?

-Tu veux dire comment est-ce qu'elles font pour lui ramener vos miraculous, si tenter qu'elles y parviennent ?

-Oui.

-Difficile à dire. Je pense qu'à partir du moment où la victime est instable émotionnellement, il en joue pour faire pencher ses sentiments négatifs et c'est sans doute comme ça qu'il les influence.

-Il n'y aucun moyen de garder le contrôle sur soi-même tout en étant akumatisé ?

-Ça doit être très difficile.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passerait si la victime réussissait à lui résister tout en conservant les pouvoirs qu'elle reçoit. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle nous conduise à lui.

-Je me demande si cette alternative est possible. À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demande Tikki intriguée.

-À moi-même, je vais devenir la prochaine akumatisée, annonça-t-elle soudainement.

-Tu n'y pense pas Marinette ! s'exclama Tikki horrifiée.

-Je suis très fragile émotionnellement. Ça serait l'occasion idéale pour vérifier cette théorie.

-C'est surtout une occasion pour que le Papillon s'empare de ton miraculous !

-Je sais que c'est à double tranchant mais il faut essayer.

-Marinette, comment fera-t-on si tu n'es plus là pour purifier les akuma ? Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire, Chat Noir ne possède pas ce pouvoir !

-Mais…

-Il faut à tout prix éviter une confrontation entre Chat Noir et toi ! Rappelle-toi la fois où il s'est fait avoir par le Dislocœur ! Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que tu fasse arracher les boucles.

-J'ai confiance en Chat Noir. Il me ramènera à la raison une fois que j'aurais trouvé le repaire du Papillon. »

Elle était tellement concentrée sur cette discussion qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que la pause était déjà terminé arriva en retard en cours et dès son arrivée, elle fut encore attaquée par Chloé. La professeure de physique-chimie lui ordonna de se taire. Celle-ci revint sur le cas de Marinette :

« Marinette, vos retards incessants commencent sérieusement à m'énerver. Est-ce qu'un jour dans votre vie vous arriverez à l'heure ?

La concernée ne dit rien, la professeure poursuivit :

-Rien à dire ? De toute façon que pouvez-vous bien dire pour vous défendre ? Rien car vous êtes en tort jeune fille.

-Vous aussi vous commencez à m'énerver.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'en ai marre de subir tous ces reproches qu'on me fait ! J'en ai marre de tout le temps devoir me chercher des excuses pour protéger des personnes aussi insupportables. Je sauve la ville jours et nuits et c'est tout ce que je reçois ? Des punitions ?

-Marinette, je vous conseille de vous calmer ou je vous envoie chez le proviseur pour manque de respect !

-Y'a pas de proviseur qui tienne ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Sans moi, vous vivrez constamment dans la peur et la crainte alors c'est plutôt vous qui devrez me montrer du respect !

-Je vous mets deux heures de colles et je vous exclue de mon cours !

-Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mett... »

Un papillon violet était rentré dans ses boucles d'oreilles et un autre se dessina sur son visage. Adrien s'était levé. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua en criant :

« Marinette résiste, reste avec moi !

-Adrien, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Un akuma est rentré dans ses boucles d'oreilles !

_-Tiens donc, Ladybug. Nous rencontrons enfin._

-Se rencontrer ? C'est une façon de parler n'est-ce pas Papillon ?

Adrien écarquilla les yeux. Marinette parlait avec son pire ennemi et posément qui plus est. Ni une ni deux, il prit conscience que Marinette était en train de se faire akumatiser, la professeure l'avait compris aussi :

« Évacuez la salle ! Adrien dépêchez-vous !

-Non je reste avec elle ! Marinette réponds-moi !

_-Désormais, tu t'appelleras Blackbug, Je vais augmenter la puissance de tes pouvoirs et tu pourras laisser parler ta colère. Il te suffit de retrouver Chat Noir et de me rapporter tu sais quoi._

-Papillon, tu as certes découvert mon identité mais comment peux-tu être sûr que je te ramènerais les miraculous gentiment ?

-Marinette !

-Tais-toi ! Excuse-moi, où en étions-nous ?

_-Qui est avec toi ?_

-Un camarade de classe, tous les autres ont préféré fuir, dit-elle en se tournant vers Adrien. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait pareil. Dis-moi Adrien, pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore de l'espoir pour moi ?

-Tu ne peux pas te faire akumatisée, pas toi.

-Hahahahaha ! Ce que tu peux être naïf. Pourtant ça ne me déplaît pas.

_ -Éloigne-toi de cette salle, je ne supporte pas d'être épier quand je parle._

-Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir protéger ce garçon ? Quel intérêt alors qu'il ne t'entend même pas. Je pense plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je le blesse.

_-Absolument pas._

-Je ne pense pas me tromper. »

Elle l'empoigne par le col et s'apprête à lui assener un coup de poing.

« Marinette mais qu'est-ce…

_-Arrête ça tout de suite !_

-Huhu, pas si insensible que ça Papillon, je dirais même que c'est suspect.

_-Je te conseille de ne pas faire la maligne._

-Bien je n'insisterai pas plus que ça, excuse-moi. » plaisanta-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Son innocence est ironique mais elle ne s'en cache pas. Elle entend même le Papillon soupirer dans son esprit :

_« Bien Blackbug, rapporte-moi les miraculous et tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux._

-Je dois vraiment m'appeler Blackbug ? Je veux dire, c'est juste mon nom d'héroïne en plus… « dark ». Tu n'es pas vraiment créatif pour le coup. C'est même l'exact opposé de mon pouvoir de création. Il y a mieux tu ne trouves pas ? se moqua-t-elle.

_-Fais ce que tu veux tant que tu me les ramènes ! hurla-t-il, agacé par son insolence._

-D'accord, d'accord. Pas besoin de s'énerver, répondit-elle faussement innocente.»

Elle marqua une pause et repris avec un sourire inquiétant :

« Au fait Papillon, merci de me donner la puissance, je vais bien m'amuser, hihi. »

Marinette avait à peine prononcé cette phrase qu'elle laissa place à Blackbug. Adrien blêmit et fit un pas en arrière. Son sourire lui provoqua des frissons le long de son échine. Elle s'avança vers lui :

« Je te fais peur ? Comme c'est mignon, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois que je t'aime un peu trop pour te faire du mal. »

Blackbug dépassa Adrien, sorti de la salle et commença à répandre le chaos dans l'école. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits :

« Plagg, réveille-toi !

-Hum, encore une attaque ?

-Ouais et cette fois, l'adversaire est de taille : c'est Ladybug

-Hein ?

-Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Adrien eut à peine le temps de se transformer et de sortir de la salle que le collège était presque en ruine. Les portes étaient enfoncées, les murs couverts de fissures et les vitres complètement éclatées. Il entra dans une des salles et aperçu des élèves terrorisés sous leurs tables :

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Pas trop de blessés ?

-Aucun, juste des dégâts matériels Chat Noir, répondit un élève.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu où est l'akumatisée ?

-Pas du tout, tout est allé si vite, expliqua un autre.

-Je vois, on dirait qu'elle est partie. Restez ici en sécurité.

-D'accord, bonne chance.

-Merci bien mais vous savez que rien n'est impossible pour moi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Une explosion se fit entendre et Chat Noir s'y précipita. En sortant du collège, il vit tous les dommages causés par Blackbug. Il se dirigea vers la dernière explosion et l'aperçut au loin. Elle volait. Visiblement le Papillon avait pris son animal totem au pied de la lettre. Il lui avait donné des ailes. De plus, les couleurs de son costume s'étaient inversées et avait un peu moins de tissu à présent. Ses bras et ses cuisses étaient nus ainsi que son dos. On pouvait d'ailleurs y distinguer des veines, comme si ses ailes y étaient enracinées. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, la rendant encore plus séduisante aux yeux de Chat Noir. Il se gifla mentalement, pas le temps de penser à ça. !

Il l'avait à peine quittée des yeux qu'il l'avait déjà perdue de vue. Il regarda autour de lui quand il entendit un chuchotement à son oreille :

« C'est moi que tu cherches comme ça Chaton ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Elle l'emprisonna dans ses bras, s'envola, fit un salto arrière et le balança dans le vide. Celui-ci se rattrapa de justesse en étendant son bâton sur deux toits. Il remonta sur l'un d'eux et la Coccinelle Noire l'attendait au bord, accroupie :

« Dis Chaton, tu ne peux pas me laisser faire ce que je veux ?

-Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « ce que je veux » ma Lady et vu le décor autour de nous ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles faire des travaux pour améliorer la circulation, dit-il avec amusement.

-Contente de voir que même si je suis une méchante, tu continues avec ce petit surnom affectueux. Mais tu as raison, même si j'adore créer, aujourd'hui, je suis plus d'humeur à tout massacrer !

-Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser détruire Paris sans rien faire, ni te laisser mon miraculous.

-Je le sais parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je ne compte pas laisser le Papillon me mener la danse mon Chaton et pour être honnête… ton miraculous ne m'intéresse absolument pas. C'est bien plus excitant de savoir que tu me poursuis à essayer de m'arrêter !

_ -Nous avions un accord Blackbug ! Ramène-moi son miraculous et le tien où je t'enlèverai tes pouvoirs !_

-Essaye donc Papillon, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_-Tu l'auras cherché ! Le marché est rompu !_

Depuis sa base secrète, Papillon retira le pouvoir de Blackbug. Or il constata qu'il ne se passa rien. C'est alors que la principale concernée éclata de rire sous le regard à demi compréhensif de Chat Noir :

« Hahahahahaha ! Tu ne peux pas ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en riant à s'en tordre le ventre. C'était quitte ou double mais maintenant je comprends tout ! Il semblerait que ta volonté ne soit pas si forte que ça. Ou alors, serais-je plus déterminée que toi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Chat Noir sous le choc.

_-Non ! C'est impossible ! Obéis-moi et redeviens Ladybug ! »_

Rien ne se passa et Blackbug profita de la confusion pour attaquer Chat Noir. Des coups étaient échangés d'autres esquivés. Le combat s'éternisait et Chat Noir se fatiguait petit à petit. La Coccinelle Noire commença à s'impatienter et décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs :

« Unfortunate Charm ! »

Un pistolet à paintball apparut. Elle le réceptionna, s'envola et tira en rafale sur le pauvre chat. Celui-ci esquiva tant bien que mal mais fut tout de même touché à l'épaule. Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas de vraies balles, cela lui avait arraché un cri de douleur. La Coccinelle Noire jeta son arme et s'enfuit. Chat Noir se releva comme il le put et la poursuivit :

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir ma Lady !

-Hahaha ! On joue à chat alors ? Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »

Ils sautaient tous les deux sur le toit de Paris. Chat Noir dégaina son bâton et tapa dans les côtes de son adversaire. Cela eu pour effet de la propulser sur le bitume et le combat reprit. Elle utilisa encore son pouvoir et invoqua un simulateur de chute libre. Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en esquivant les coups et repéra un carton rempli de serpentins et de confettis. Elle les récupéra rapidement et les vida dans la machine. Chat Noir se précipita sur elle. Celle-ci esquiva au dernier moment, l'enferma dans la machine et la mit en marche. Elle s'en alla sur cette dernière action. Chat Noir tournoya pendant environ une minute, le temps qu'il réussisse à casser la vitre avec son bâton et à arrêter la machine en brisant tous les boutons. Il retomba enroulé par des serpentins. Il s'extirpe en dehors du simulateur comme il le peut et s'échoue à terre. Il vit une connaissance cachée derrière un mur et appella à l'aide :

« Alya, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à enlever tout ça !

-Je veux bien Chat Noir mais l'akumatisée ?

-Partie ! Vu son état d'esprit, elle doit être en train de tout détruire en attendant que je revienne.

-Attend un peu alors, je vais chercher de quoi enlever tout ça. »

Comme elle l'a dit, elle revint avec une paire de ciseaux et le débarrassa de ses nombreux liens en papier. Il la remercia rapidement, lui dit de se mettre à l'abri et s'apprêta à repartir quand il fut retenu par l'apprentie journaliste :

« L'akumatisée… c'est ma meilleure amie. Et elle a l'apparence de Ladybug. Tu crois que c'est vraiment... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, de toute façon il avait compris où elle voulait en venir et il soupira :

« Écoute, je l'ai vu se transformer sous mes yeux et je pense que tu as raison de croire ce à quoi tu penses maintenant. »

Alya ne répondit rien et Chat Noir poursuivit :

« Je me suis senti tellement impuissant devant Ladybug. Même si elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas céder, elle l'a quand même fait. Elle devait vraiment être désespérée pour en arriver là… et moi… je n'ai rien pu faire pour la raisonner. C'est à peine si elle a fait attention à moi quand j'étais à côté d'elle.

-Ça a dû te faire un choc.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas qu'elle se sentait aussi seule. Si seulement je l'avais remarquée plutôt.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Marinette est toujours du genre à faire passer les autres avant elle. Je me souviens que pour l'anniversaire d'un ami, elle lui a fait une écharpe. Elle ne lui a pas dit que c'était elle car il pensait qu'il c'était de la part de son père et elle ne voulait pas le rendre triste, se remémora-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Du coup, la connaissant, elle a tout encaissé jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle prend son rôle à cœur et ça se voit.

-C'est vrai, Marinette est bien ce genre de fille. »

Il y eut un silence de stupéfaction de la part des deux. L'un repensa à son écharpe tandis que l'autre compris la dernière phrase prononcée. Alya repris alors :

« Tu la connais ? Sans le masque ? »

Chat Noir tourna la tête et afficha une expression de surprise, comme s'il venait de se trahir :

« Et bien… oui, finit-il par avouer.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, admit-t-il gêné, moi ça ne pose aucun problème mais pas à ma L… enfin Ladybug. Elle répète sans arrêt que c'est moins dangereux si on ne sait rien sur l'autre.

-Oh…

-Enfin bref, j'ai quelqu'un à sauver moi. Mets-toi à l'abri même si je doute que tu suives mon conseil, dit-t-il avec un sourire qui lui ressemblait bien.

-Ah non, je suivrais tes exploits à une distance de cinquante mètre, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et t'as intérêt à ramener ma meilleure amie parce que sinon…

-Je sais, héros ou pas je préfère ne pas y penser, dit-il en mimant la crainte, aller j'y vais. »

Il s'élança sur les toits et repéra du grabuge. Il voyait le collège et s'y précipita. Les explosions avaient lieues à côté, à une dizaine de mètres.

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Arrivé sur les lieux, il ne put que constater l'évidence. Elle s'attaquait à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng.

« Bah alors maman, j'étais pas censée t'aider parce que j'étais punie ? Sors de là dessous pour me dire quoi faire ! Papa n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de moi ! Hahaha ! »

Chat Noir fit irruption dans la boutique et remarqua le couple recroquevillé sous une table. Tom serrait sa femme dans ses bras et la rassurait comme il le pouvait. La boulangerie était sans dessus-dessous. Blackbug se retourna et lui sourit d'un air malsain, comme si elle cédait presqu'à la folie.

« Eh bien, ce que t'es lent mon Chaton. J'ai dû trouver une occupation en t'attendant. Tu m'as presque manqué.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé toute seule. J'avais… quelques soucis. »

À peine il eut fini sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur elle. Un autre combat s'engagea. Les esquives et les coups les menèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Marinette. Trop absorbés par le combat, les deux n'en remarquèrent rien, jusqu'à ce que le bâton de Chat Noir tape un étrange rouleau accroché au plafond. Il se déroula déroulé sur eux. En se relevant, Chat Noir put y lire quelque chose d'assez surprenant :

« Attend mais c'est…

Non ! »

Elle invoqua un énorme feutre et gribouilla l'ensemble du rouleau. Il la laissa s'énerver toute seule et grimpa sur le lit dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la déstabiliser. C'est plutôt lui qui se surprit : des photos, plein de photos de lui accrochés à un tableau en liège. Certaines venaient de magazines adolescents tandis que d'autres avaient l'air d'être prises dans sa vie de tous les jours, à la dérobée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut vite ramené par la voix terrifiante de Blackbug :

« Alors tu les as vu hein. »

Elle invoqua toute sorte de fournitures scolaires : stylos, règles, équerres, compas, cutters. Elle balança le tout sur le tableau, elle lança une telle quantité que des morceaux se décrochèrent. Chat Noir avait esquivé avec facilité mais ne put détacher ses yeux du pauvre présentoir. Blackbug se posa pour reprendre son souffle et il en profita pour attaquer. Ils passèrent à travers la fenêtre et Chat Noir la tenait fermement. Malheureusement, elle se dégagea tant bien que mal et montre un ruban adhésif. Elle ne tarda pas à s'enrouler autour de lui avec le ruban et il finit en sushi encore une fois et elle repartit à la recherche d'un endroit à saccager. Cette fois-ci, Chat Noir pu se dégager tout seul. Il entra dans la boulangerie pour s'assurer de la santé des parents de Marinette. À moitié surprit, il découvre qu'Alya était déjà présente :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Alya la jeune journaliste.

-Alya c'est terrible, l'akumatisée, je crois que c'est…, tenta de répondre Sabine

-C'est Marinette, je sais. »

Sabine se mit à pleurer, Tom la consola du mieux qu'il put. Chat Noir prit la parole :

« Écoutez, votre fille est un des rares akumatisés à être conscients de ce qu'ils font. »

Sabine et Tom relevèrent la tête horrifiés mais il les rassura rapidement :

« Elle est consciente mais elle est guidée par la colère et la haine. La seule chose qu'elle veut, c'est se défouler et extérioriser sa frustration.

-Mais pour quelle raison ? Je sais que je l'ai punie ce matin mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit le principal problème. Il y a beaucoup plus de facteurs. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, ça doit venir d'elle. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle se sent très seule.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne peux pas rester. Alya, je compte sur toi pour rester avec eux. Je sais que tu veux tout rapporter sur le Ladyblog mais là il faut que tu rassures les parents de ta meilleure amie, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle à contre cœur.

-Bon j'y retourne. »

Cette fois, il la trouva au Trocadéro. Elle s'avançait vers la Tour Eiffel. Il se posa et cria :

« Eh le Papillon ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! »

Blackbug se retourna, elle l'attendait de pied ferme. Soudain, elle vacilla légèrement et se prit la tête entre les mains :

« Dégage de l… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se redressa. Un papillon violet apparu dans l'une de ses pupilles et elle se mit à parler :

« Dépêche-toi Chat Noir, elle tente de reprendre le contrôle, dit le Papillon à travers le corps de Blackbug.

-Je veux savoir comment la désakamatiser.

-Pour quelle raison est-ce que je t'aiderai ? répliqua le Papillon.

-J'ai espionné ta conversation avec Ladybug, il était question d'un certain adolescent que tu ne voulais pas blesser je crois. Sais-tu au moins ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Blackbug ne bouge pas, le Papillon semble réfléchir rapidement puisqu'il reprend aussitôt :

« Soit. Tu dois profiter d'une faiblesse mentale pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle. Il faut la convaincre de rejeter ses émotions néga…

-Ça va, je ne vous gêne pas j'espère ?»

Blackbug venait de reprendre le contrôle et Chat Noir qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, ne put réagir assez rapidement et se prit un coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire. Il esquiva le prochain coup et se releva. Il était fatigué mais elle encore plus. C'est pour cela qu'il allait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Le combat sous l'initiative de Chat Noir. Il intensifiait ses coups tandis que Blackbug faisait de même pour ses invocations. Au bout d'un moment, les deux n'avaient plus la force de se faire face :

« On a dû mal Chaton ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

-À peine, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça, lui répondit-il avec un sourire propre à lui-même. »

Tout en parlant, Chat Noir repéra une voiture de police. Il venait d'avoir une idée et espérait qu'il y avait ce qu'il cherchait. Ni une ni deux, il s'y propulsa et cassa la vitre à l'aide de son bâton. Bingo, les menottes étaient sur le siège passager. Il se déplaça rapidement avant de voir Blackbug s'abattre sur le véhicule. Elle manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. En se retournant, elle sentit une pression douloureuse sur son ventre et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Le bâton de Chat Noir la propulsa jusque sous la Tour Eiffel. Il lui mit un coup de pied au ventre pour l'empêcher de se lever. En s'aidant de son bâton, il s'éleva et cria :

« Cataclysme ! »

Il posa sa main sur la tour de fer et des barres en tombèrent. Blackbug en esquiva certaines mais d'autres se plantèrent à côté d'elle, ne lui laissant plus qu'un espace pour s'échapper. Évidemment, Chat Noir bloquait le passage. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle tenta de donner un coup de poing à son adversaire mais celui-ci le bloqua et en un instant, son poignet se retrouva menotté tout en bas d'un des barreaux de sa prison de métal de façon à ce qu'elle soit contrainte d'être au sol, assise en l'occurrence.

Un son presque inattendu se fit alors entendre, le coussinet du chaton venait de biper pour annoncer qu'il n'allait pas tarder à ne plus pouvoir endosser le costume de Chat Noir.

« Dépêches toi mon Chaton, la dé-transformation est imminente, ricana-t-elle.

-Ma Lady, je suis désolé que tu sois devenue Blackbug, s'excusa-t-il avec un air triste. »

Cette dernière réplique venait de toucher la prisonnière.

« Ne t'excuses pas voyons, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

-Non, tu n'es pas comme ça, ce n'est pas toi.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

-C'est vrai, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. La preuve, je n'étais pas là pour toi quand il le fallait, dit-il les oreilles basses. Je sais que le travail de super héros est dur à endosser et que la vie privée ne se passe pas toujours au mieux mais ne je m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu peinais.

-Au moins tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fini par craquer, dit-elle avec une expression neutre.

Un second bip se fit entendre.

-Non pas maintenant, soupira-t-il.

-Hahaha, en difficulté Chaton ? »

Chat Noir grogna de frustration mais se reprit aussitôt en se tournant vers l'akumatisée et en la prenant par les épaules :

« Ma Lady, je sais que tu en veux à tout Paris maintenant mais je sais aussi que tu es faite pour ce boulot. Je ne vois personne d'autre dans ce rôle. Je ne peux faire équipe avec personne d'autre que toi Marinette ! »

Un silence s'installa. Chat Noir, conscient de son erreur baissa les yeux. C'est Blackbug qui brisa ce silence car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son prénom soit prononcé :

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Je… Euh…

-Comment m'as-tu découverte ? Quelle erreur ai-je commise ?

-C'est que…

-Chat Noir ! cria une jeune fille. »

Sauvé par le gong, enfin pas totalement car il pensait avoir reconnu la voix de Alya à qui il avait de rester auprès des parents de Marinette. C'est légèrement irrité qu'il tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Alya mais une autre fille. Elle se précipita vers lui :

« Ladybug est avec toi ? articula-t-elle essoufflée.

-Euh oui juste là, mais pas vraiment dans son état normal, dit-il abasourdi.

-Donc c'est bien elle que j'ai vu dans le ciel, se murmura-t-elle tout en s'avançant, Ah ! Tu n'as plus qu'un coussinet ! J'ai pris ça au cas où, va vite te recharger, dit-elle tout en sortant une boîte ronde de son sac.

-Je comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe là, dit-il toujours perdu.

-Fais-moi confiance ou je saurais ton identité !

-Mais je ne peux pas…

-Carla, c'est toi ? »

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers l'akumatisée. On voyait dans le regard qu'elle se battait contre elle-même. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il finit par céder :

« D'accord, je te laisse faire mais viens ici deux secondes d'abord. »

Il l'entraîne un peu à l'écart :

« J'ai une idée pour la désakumatiser. Pour ça il faut créer une faille ou une hésitation dans son esprit.

-D'accord, je m'en charge. Aller file.

-Merci. »

Chat Noir alla se cacher et Carla retourna auprès de Blackbug :

« Ladybug, comment vas-tu ?

-Carla, ne reste pas là. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit-elle en ayant l'air de souffrir.

-Si tu en es consciente, c'est une bonne chose.

-Dégage de là ! hurla-t-elle avec colère.

-Ladybug, rappelles-toi que Chat Noir est là pour toi et moi aussi. On est là alors soulages-toi.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que je vis !

-Non je ne comprends pas mais je peux t'écouter.

-À quoi est-ce que ça m'avancerait ?

-Tu l'as toi-même dit hier ! Ça te soulagera et ça te fera du bien ! »

Là dessus, Blackbug ne put rien répliquer. Carla continua :

« Tu peux et tu dois te confier à Chat Noir ! Ne porte pas tout sur tes épaules ! Tu as un coéquipier, ce n'est pas pour rien ! »

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de Blackbug. L'émotion la submergeait et Carla la prit dans ses bras et la laissa éclater en sanglots sur son épaule. Carla avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que Chat Noir entende leur conversation et il choisit ce moment pour réapparaître sans pour autant interrompre les deux jeunes filles :

« Tu n'es pas parfaite Ladybug et on ne t'en demande pas tant. Chat Noir non plus n'est pas parfait. Ceux qui le pensent sont juste incapables de voir ce qu'implique vraiment tout ce vous faites. » Elle fit une petite pause et reprit : « Les parisiens oublient que vous n'êtes pas infaillibles et qu'ils ne doivent pas se reposer uniquement sur vous. »

Chat Noir s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carla de façon à aussi être en contact avec Blackbug. Elle continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand soudain, elle fut prise de convulsions. Elle hurla si fort que les deux autres reculèrent d'un bond. Un papillon blanc essayait de s'extirper de ses boucles d'oreilles. Une fois l'insecte sorti, une lumière blanche éclaira la partie gauche de sa poitrine. Chat Noir reconnu un kwami rouge à pois noirs se former et tomber aux côtés de Blackbug. Celle-ci venait de se dé-transformer pour laisser place à Marinette. Chat Noir rattrapa sa tête pour qu'elle ne cogne pas contre le sol et la déposa délicatement sur le tapis d'herbe. La jeune fille était épuisée mais consciente. Carla prit la créature dans ses mains par curiosité et pour vérifier son état :

« Hey petite créature, comment vas-tu ?

-Ngh…, gémit Tikki.

-C'est pas trop ça pour l'instant.

-Tikki…, soupira Marinette en essayant de se relever.

-Ne force pas Marinette, tu es épuisée, lui conseilla Chat Noir.

-Tiens, manges ces cookies quand tu te sentiras un peu mieux, dit Carla

-Comment étais-tu au courant pour ça ? demanda Chat Noir

-Ça quoi ?

-Les cookies et le camembert ?

-Je me suis juste souvenue de votre discussion hier.

-Hier ?

-C'était moi l'akumatisée d'hier, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais oui c'est vrai maintenant que tu me le dis. C'est pour ça que j'avais une sensation de déjà-vu.

-Pas très fute fute hein, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Miaouch, ça me blesse, feignit-il.

-Et susceptible en plus. »

Marinette s'agita:

« Carla, pourquoi tu es venue ? Tu aurais pu être blessée.

-Parce que quand je t'ai aperçue dans le ciel, je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas tout digéré malgré notre conversation d'hier. Je me suis dit qu'il t'était encore arrivé quelque chose.

-Votre conversation ?

-Secret de filles, répondit Carla.

-T'avais promis de ne rien dire, dit Marinette en levant un peu les yeux au ciel.

-De toute façon tu lui raconteras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis plus trop là, dit Chat Noir en étant perdu.

-Ça ne sert plus à rien que j'essaie de brouiller les pistes maintenant Chat Noir. Je t'en parlerai quand j'aurai des problèmes, soupira-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague ? Oui ! Une petite avancée dans notre relation !

-Amicale hein.

-Rooh tu es si rabat joie Marinette, râla Carla.

-Oui tu es si rabat joie Marinette, compléta Chat Noir.

-Mon dieu, soupira Marinette.

-Au fait, tu permets que je t'appelle Marinette ?

-Oui pas de soucis, tu connais mon identité maintenant. Mais pas quand je suis Ladybug par contre.

-Mais… et moi ?

-Sois patient jeune disciple. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre au loin. Les trois jeunes gens écarquillèrent les yeux en apercevant une foule se précipiter vers eux :

« Mince, on doit partir et vite. Tikki, est-ce que tu t'es rechargé ?

-C'est bon Marinette !

-Okay, vous deux cachez-moi. Après, on s'en va et je te prends sur mon dos Carla.

-Compris, répondirent-ils en même temps. »

Chat Noir utilisa le cataclysme pour détruire les menottes qui retenaient Marinette. Puis il la cache derrière lui avec Carla et terminèrent par s'enfuir sur les toits de la capitale. De là-haut, ils commencent à élaborer un plan pour que Marinette puisse revenir ni vu ni connu chez elle :

-« Alya et tes parents savent, lui annonça Chat Noir.

-Arf, va falloir que je leur confirme alors. Mes parents passent encore je pense mais pour Alya par contre…

-Alya ? Comme la rédactrice du Ladyblog ?

-Oui et ma meilleure amie par la même occasion.

-Je vois, mais je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Elle ne dévoilera pas ton identité aussi facilement.

-Tu crois ?

-Si on lui sort les bons arguments, il y a moyen pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Laisses-moi faire.

-D'accord je te fais confiance.

-Mais Chat, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir dévoiler ton identité toi aussi ?

-Nous sommes une équipe Marinette, j'affronterai tout avec toi à mes côtés ! Ne suis-je pas mignon ? lui dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Allons-y, soupira notre héroïne avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, ils entrèrent tous les trois par la baie-vitrée du salon. Les parents et Alya se jetèrent sur Ladybug quand ils réalisèrent qu'elle était là et en bonne santé. Chat Noir et Carla se tenaient un peu à l'écart en se lançant un regard complice. Tom et Sabine se tournèrent vers le héros :

« Merci Chat Noir d'avoir sauvé notre fille.

-Je vous en prie mais cette jeune fille m'a énormément aidé. Sans elle on y serait encore et la ville serait toujours dévastée.

-Oh je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, sourit-elle avec modestie.

-Mais c'est déjà énorme ! Peu de gens prennent l'initiative d'essayer d'aider un akumatisé.

-Oh non la ville ! Le Lucky Charm ! Attendez je reviens !

-Ah la la, même avec des pouvoir on ne change pas, ria Alya. »

Ladybug sortit afin d'effacer les différents dégâts tandis que Carla parlait de sa rencontre avec l'héroïne.

A son retour, ses parents affichaient une mine triste :

« Nous sommes désolés ma chérie. Nous ne savions pas que c'était si dur pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave maman, c'est moi qui ai choisi de ne rien dire. Je pensais que ça vous protégerait.

-Maintenant, t'as vraiment intérêt à me parler de tout, je ne veux pas que tu finisses dépressive. Somma Alya.

-Oui Alya, au moindre problème je ferai encore plus appel à toi. Et toi aussi Carla, je ne t'oublie pas, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas qu'une autre personne que moi serait assez téméraire pour autant se rapprocher d'un akumatisé, it Alya.

-Oui mais là c'était une situation d'urgence. En général, je cours loin, ria-t-elle.

-On pourrait faire les reportages ensemble, tu en penses quoi Carla ? Proposa la journaliste en herbe.

-Ouah, la rédactrice du Ladyblog me propose d'aller sur le terrain. Même si c'est tentant, je ne préfère pas très honnêtement. Ça serait bête de les mettre en difficulté plus que nécessaire.

-Écoutes-la, dit Marinette.

-Je suis très prudente !

-Le Pharaon ?

-Bon ok, pas aussi prudente que ça.

-Alya, nous sommes déjà très inquiets pour Marinette et Chat Noir, intervint Tom, ne prends pas trop de risque.

-Je ferai attention monsieur Dupain, le rassura-t-elle. »

Ladybug se dé-transforma à ce moment-là et laissa la place à Marinette qui tint une Tikki exténuée dans les mains :

-« Attends Tikki, je vais te chercher des cookies.

-Merci Marinette.

-Alors c'est cette créature qui te donne tes pouvoirs, demanda Alya émerveillée.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Tikki et se nourrit principalement de cookies.

-Enchanté Tikki, dit Alya en souriant.

-Enchanté aussi Alya.

-Comme tu es mignonne ! s'exclama Sabine.

-Merci beaucoup madame Cheng.

-Pas de ça entre nous, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

-Si tu veux des pâtisseries, n'hésites surtout pas d'accord ?

-Oui, merci Sabine, Tom.

-Attendez mais où est Chat Noir, intervint Marinette.

-Et bien, il s'est dé-transformer, lui répondit Carla.

-Hein ? Mais tu aurais pu m'attendre Chaton !

-Plus assez de temps Princesse, répondit-il de derrière un mur.

-Et tu t'es caché pour me faire la surprise c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

-C'est surtout moi qui lui ai demandé, répondit Alya avec un sourire machiavélique.

-C'est quoi ce sourire ? s'inquiéta Marinette.

-Rien, rien, répondit-elle l'air de rien, vas-y Chat Noir. »

Il sortit de l'encadrement de la porte. Lorsque Marinette réalisa qui était en réalité son partenaire, elle manqua de s'écrouler mais elle fut vite rattrapé par Carla et Alya. Cette dernière se retenait de rire. Les épaules des parents tremblaient un peu :

« Marinette ça va ? demanda le père en essayant de la rattraper à son tour.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Euh…

-Oui, oui, elle va bien. Juste un peu surprise, répondit Alya à sa place.

-En même temps, moi aussi je réagirais comme ça si j'apprenais que mon coéquipier de toujours était Adrien Agreste, ria Carla.

-Oui mais nous, on se côtoie tous les jours, rétorqua Alya

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Carla.

-On est dans la même classe, dit-elle un léger sourire espiègle.

-Ahhh, c'est vrai que d'un coup je ne m'explique pas vraiment ton comportement Marinette, exagéra-t-elle en rendant également un sourire espiègle.

-Toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre, s'exclama-t-il en lui tapant dans la main.

-Mon camembert ! intervint soudain une voix inconnue.

-Plagg je n'en ai pas sur moi, soupira Adrien.

-Demandes-en alors.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli.

-Je te rappelle que pas de camembert, pas de Chat Noir.

-Ça va, je sais.

-Plagg c'est ça ? Il reste des pains au fromage invendus. Ça ne te dérange pas papa ?

-Non vas-y ma chérie. Sers-toi Plagg, dit-il en souriant.

-Si tu n'épouses pas cette fille, je le fais Adrien !

-Plagg !

-Hahaha, ton kwami a l'air d'être adorable, dit Carla, toujours est-il que ça doit être dur de tout gérer pour toi Adrien.

-Hum ?

-Je veux dire, déjà il y l'école, le fait que tu poses pour la marque de ton père et tu dois sûrement avoir d'autres activité en dehors de tout ça.

-Ah oui je vois. En fait, je fais de l'escrime et j'ai des cours de chinois, de piano et de karaté.

-Waow, à ta place j'aurais pas tenu trois semaines. Mais tu n'as pas choisi ça, si ?

-Non c'est mon père qui m'impose tout. Je n'ai pas une seule seconde à moi. En plus, je ne suis scolarisé que depuis cette année en dehors de chez moi.

-Donc avant, tu ne sortais jamais de chez toi ?

-Non jamais… A part pour les activités qui se passaient en dehors évidemment.

-Déjà que l'école je trouve ça super ennuyant, mais alors sans ami pour m'aider à tenir le coup ou pour m'entendre me plaindre…

-C'était ma vie, dit-il avec un petit sourire fatigué.

-Aww, si t'as besoin d'une psy, vient me voir toi aussi, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Hahaha, j'y penserai mais j'ai les épaules solides, dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Pour pouvoir supporter toute cette pression depuis autant de temps, je veux bien te croire, dit-elle en se séparant de lui.

-Dis donc Carla, tu n'utiliserais pas cette excuse pour te rapprocher du beau blond ? s'amusa Alya.

-Moi ? Jamais je n'oserais, dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Il ne faudrait pas ruiner le travail d'équipe de ces deux-là. Sinon comment est-ce qu'ils pourront accomplir leur mission ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard appuyé vers les deux personnes concernées, ceux-là même rougissaient. Les propriétaires de la boulangerie leur proposèrent alors un éventail de pâtisseries pour récupérer après cette rude bataille. Adrien avait des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui amusa les trois filles. Il leur expliqua le régime strict qu'il devait suivre depuis des années et cela suscita la compassion de Carla qui lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos. Marinette la regardait avec une pointe de jalousie dans le regard :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te le voler. Je suis juste très tactile et j'adore les câlins. Tu en veux un Marinette ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment. »

Cette simple phrase eut le mérite d'instaurer une petite gêne entre les deux héros de la capitale qui n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux, du moins encore moins qu'avant. Les quatre jeunes gens se racontèrent des anecdotes drôles de leur vie. À la fin de ce superbe après-midi, les trois invités partirent. Adrien avait du mal à lâcher Marinette du regard quand celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Tout ça, sous l'œil amusé d'Alya et Carla. Il leur avait proposé de les ramener chez elles mais elles déclinèrent l'offre et partirent bras dessus bras dessous de la boulangerie :

« À ton avis, il leur faut encore combien de temps ? demanda subitement Carla.

-Ça…, soupira-t-elle, ça pourrait se passer maintenant comme dans plusieurs mois. -C'est pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point. Je veux bien qu'Adrien soit blond et naïf avec la vie qu'il a eue, mais Marinette, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? soupira-t-elle à son tour.

-Qu'elle arrête de bégayer ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

-Hahaha !

-Sérieusement, même moi je commence à m'impatienter.

-Ils sont beaux les héros de Paris.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ils sauvent la ville tous les jours mais ils sont incapables de voir ce qui est plus gros qu'un hippopotame dans un ascenseur.

-Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, ça ne peut pas continuer.

-Je suis bien d'accord, je te propose de démarrer l'opération « Le chat et la coccinelle » ensemble !

-Hihi, un peu nul le nom mais je te suis ! »

* * *

**Mea Culpa, je ne savais pas trop comment terminer mon récit. En espérant que ça vous a tout de même plus et que la présence d'un personnage OC ne vous a pas trop dérangé. Je dois avouer que j'ai donné un peu de ma personnalité à Carla.**


End file.
